HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark VI (F) Behemoth
The HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark VI (F) Attack Defense System, known to some as the "Behemoth," was a prototype assault platform developed by ONI's Materials Group in the post war period. In an attempt to create a deadlier counter to the Covenant's Scarabs of the Human-Covenant war, a platform nearly as big and heavily armed was created. Design Rather than focusing on mobility like the others platforms in the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL line, an emphasis was placed on the platforms armor and the ability to survive of it's pilot. Using large amounts of Titanium-A Battleplate, the armor is heavily reinforced and capable of surviving a direct hit from the Focus Beam of the T-47 Scarab. However it does follow most other design features, such as being a bipedal walker rather than a quadrupedal like the platform it was meant to counter. It also only requires one man to operate the platform, though an AI was integrated into the platforms systems to allow stability given the platforms massive size and weight along with gunnery support. However if too rocky of a terrain is encountered it is possible it may tip over, though this is not a common issue. Also due to its large weight, in order to carry it over large distances three Pelicans are required to carry it. Armament Sporting a large amount of weapons, the Behemoth is designed to give out as much damage as possible when placed on the battlefield. Possessing eight A-79 Sylver Missiles Launchers, the platform can fire a missile barrage and decimate Covenant armored vehicles that lie in its path. With the missiles it fires oversized and with larger yields, thy are capable of crippling the legs of a Scarab leaving it open to continued attacks from the platform itself or subsidiary units. The four 90mm Autocannons enable the platform to shred through large amounts of infantry and lighter vehicles, having the ability to focus on such should it lack its own infantry to support it in combat. The two Fury Launcher mounted on the top of the platform was an addition made late into development by those who sought for it to perform and cause as much damage as possible, arming it with eight FURY MFDDs armed to missiles that fire out of it. With each FURY sporting a yield of a Megaton, the platform is able to wipe out large amounts of enemies if need be though the need to actually deploy such weapons in combat is seen as a desperate and last measure. Finally, the Mark "2457/35cm HRG Mini MAC" is a weapon borrowed from the Mammoth and is the primary weapon of the platform, easily capable of destroying a Scarab and even able to do some damage to unshielded and lighter armored ships within the weapons range. Nearly all of the weapons in the platform, aside from the 90mm Autocannons, have AI assistance, with the AI performing much of the calculations for the Mini MAC and setting up targeting parameters for the A-79 Sylvers and the FURY Launchers. Operational History Following the Human-Covenant war there was a desire by many to come up with a straight forward counter to the Covenant's hulking Scarab platforms, as many were lost in combat in trying to destroy them. As a result, in 2553, the first designs for the Behemoth were drawn up. Work would continue throughout the years but with the success of the Mantis platform as an infantry support unit, support would fade with work ultimately stopping in 2558. Only one working prototype would exist at that time, being placed on the hidden ONI storage and testing world of Peenemünde. There it would remain until 2568, where it would be stolen and later participate in the Seattle Incident on Earth. There in an encounter with the Master Chief it would be destroyed, its nuclear payloads detonating following system failures.